The Lord of the Flies
by LetsMakeBabiesWaitNevermind
Summary: A group of girls are in a terrible plane crash. They are stuck on a deserted jungle island without adult supervision. What will become of them? Join Rachel, Piggy, Jackie, and Sarah as they try to survive by themselves. [This is an adaption of Lord of the Flies for the stage. It is written for a cast of girls.]
1. Scene 1

_**A/N: Hello! Thank you for choosing this play to read. The format has been a bit messed up, but I think you'll get it. So, reviews are wonderful! This is going to be a full play. I've changed all the characters to girls so that my all girls school will be able to perform it when it is completed. **_

_**Enjoy! **_

* * *

ACT I

Scene 1

_The show opens on a dark stage. The sound of a_

_plane falling and crashing is heard. A few moments_

_of silence, then lights up._

_Lying out cold, RACHEL is on the stage._

_Slowly, she wakes up._

RACHEL

Hello? Hello? Is... is anyone there?

_Rustling noise catches the eye of RACHEL_

RACHEL

Hey! Who's there?

PIGGY

Hi, wait a minute. I just... I think I'm stuck. Hold

on. I can hardly move with all these creeper things...

_Enter Piggy._

PIGGY

Hi! My name's Agnes.

RACHEL

Cheers. Rachel. What happened?

PIGGY

Well... I think the plane crashed.

RACHEL

Yeah, no kidding. Where is everyone?

PIGGY

I don't know. You're the first person I've seen.

RACHEL

Where's the guy with the megaphone? Or the pilot?

PIGGY

I don't know... I don't know... I...

RACHEL

There dead, aren't they?

_PIGGY looks around afraid and sad._

RACHEL

Do you think we're the only survivors?

PIGGY

We can't be! There were tons of us.

RACHEL

When we were coming down, I saw the other part of the

plane. I think it was on fire.

PIGGY

Do you think... do you really think we are it? I mean,

I have asthma. I won't survive long without my inhaler

and I can't walk long distances and lift things, and I

can't eat things with gluten and I pass out without

proper nutrition... Oh my God, my aunt must be so

worried. What if she forgets to take her medication? Or

hurts herself working? She doesn't do well by herself!

Oh Lord...

_PIGGY starts having an anxiety attack._

RACHEL

Whoa, whoa, whoa, calm down! Jesus, you're high strung.

PIGGY

I'm sorry... I'm just... STARVING...

RACHEL

Well there's fruit in the trees. Go up and get some.

PIGGY

I can't... I... have... asthma...

RACHEL

Oh, why did it have to be you? I'll be right back. Try

to chill out, okay?

PIGGY

Okay... thanks...

RACHEL

Yeah, yeah...

_RACHEL briefly exits and comes back with some_

_fruit. She hands one to PIGGY who accepts it_

_graciously and immediately digs in._

PIGGY

Thanks!

RACHEL

Yeah, s'okay. So what's your name again?

PIGGY

Agnes! But back at school... they called me something

different.

RACHEL

Well, what?

PIGGY

I hate it.

RACHEL

Come on, we're friends right?

PIGGY

We are?

RACHEL

Course we are! What do they call you?

PIGGY

It's really mean.

RACHEL

Come on, it can't be that bad.

PIGGY

Yes it can.

RACHEL

Spill.

PIGGY

Promise not to laugh?

RACHEL

Sure.

PIGGY

They called me... Piggy...

_RACHEL laughs_

RACHEL

Piggy! PIGGY! Haha, that's the funniest thing I've ever

heard! Well, it's good to meet you, Piggy!

PIGGY

You said you wouldn't laugh!

RACHEL

Sorry, Piggy.

PIGGY

Don't call me that!

RACHEL

Well, it's you nickname, innit? Now that we're friends,

I need a nickname for you. You can call me Rach.

PIGGY

Fine... Rach.

_PIGGY smiles broadly, glad to have finally made a_

_friend._

RACHEL

So, what year are you?

PIGGY

Twelve.

RACHEL

Me too! How do we not know each other?

PIGGY

We do. I'm in your Maths and French classes.

RACHEL

You are?

PIGGY

Yeah.

RACHEL

Um...

_An awkward silence._

PIGGY

They taunt me. They make fun of me because of my

weight. It's not my fault. I have a condition.

RACHEL

I'm sorry.

PIGGY

Sure you are.

RACHEL

Of course I am.

PIGGY

Humph...

RACHEL

I get bullied too, ya know?

PIGGY

Yeah right. I see you. You have tons of friends.

RACHEL

I hardly call it a ton.

PIGGY

I don't have ANY. The only time anyone speaks to me is

when I work in the sweets shop. And even then it's

'Have a nice day!' and most of the time they don't even

answer.

RACHEL

You work at Francine's?

PIGGY

Yeah, Francine is my aunt.

RACHEL

Have I seen you there before?

PIGGY

Probably... well I've seen you. You always come in with

a big group of friends and buy all the Jelly Babies and

Mars Bars.

RACHEL

You remember that?

PIGGY

I have to restock every time you leave.

_Suddenly RACHEL gets up._

RACHEL

Well, no use sitting here. Let's go see if we can find

anybody.

_PIGGY puts down her fruit and is helped up by_

_RACHEL_

PIGGY

Hey, where ya going?!

RACHEL

I'm looking for the others! Hey, check it out! Is that

the ocean! Want to go for a swim?

PIGGY

I don't know how. My Auntie says it's bad for my

asthma...

RACHEL

Well sucks to your asthma! I love swimming. My dad

taught me when I was five. He's in the navy.

_Sudden realization._

RACHEL

He'll rescue us!

PIGGY

My dad's dead, so is my mum. I've been living with my

Auntie for I don't know how long. She'd let me have

all I wanted and - when is your dad going to rescue us?

RACHEL

As soon as he can.

PIGGY

How does he know we're here? The pilot and the crew are

all dead.

_RACHEL pointedly ignores PIGGY._

PIGGY

For all we know we are the only ones left. They all

died in the crash. Oh, my God, we are going to die

here! I don't want to die here!

_In her anguish, PIGGY hits the conch with her_

_foot._

PIGGY

Hey, what's this? A rock?

RACHEL

No, it's a shell. Like a mermaid thing.

PIGGY

My neighbor has one! It's in his garden. They're really

expensive...

_PIGGY tries to take the conch away from RACHEL._

RACHEL

Careful! you'll break it!

PIGGY

Blow into it! Maybe someone else will hear. It's like a

horn. We can get everyone together for a meeting and we

can make a plan to get off this island.

RACHEL

Island?

PIGGY

Ocean. Remember?

_RACHEL blows into the conch. It doesn't make any_

_noise_

RACHEL

It's not working.

PIGGY

You gotta kind of spit into it.

_RACHEL tries again. The noise sounds a bit like a_

_fart._

RACHEL

Oh my God, it's a fart horn!

_RACHEL blows into it some more. Slowly, girls_

_enter summoned by the conch._

_A little girl, younger than RACHEL and PIGGY,_

_approaches PIGGY. She is as ragged looking as_

_PIGGY and RACHEL._

PIGGY

Hi, what's your name?

JAMIE

Jamie

PIGGY

Rach, this one is called Jamie!

RACHEL

I have Lucy, Hannah, and Abigail!

PIGGY

Blow the conch again.

_RACHEL blows the conch again._

PIGGY

Here's more!

RACHEL

Yowzah!

PIGGY

Okay! Okay! Everyone can you please sit down!

_No one listens to PIGGY. Seeing that she is having_

_a hard time, RACHEL shouts._

RACHEL

Okay everyone! Can you all just take a seat please!

We're going to start the meeting in a few minutes when

we're sure everyone is here. So if you can all be quiet

_The girls all sit down and continue their_

_conversations in whispers._

_Two girls the age of PIGGY and RACHEL stand up._

SAMANTHA

Hi. I'm Sam and

ERICA

I'm Erica

RACHEL

Sam and Erica, good to meet you.

PIGGY

Sam and Erica

ERICA

Wrong way -

SAMANTHA

It's okay -

ERICA

Even our Mum messes it up -

SAMANTHA

We look too alike.

ERICA

We switch in out classes to!

SAMANTHA

Mrs. Burke gets so confused-

ERICA

So she just calls on us together -

SAMANTHA

We have her convinced we have telepathy

ERICA

So she calls us Samnerica.

SAMANTHA

Feel free to as well.

PIGGY

You know that's really creepy, right?

SAMNERICA

Yes!

RACHEL

You're in Year eleven, aren't you?

SAMNERICA

Yep!

RACHEL

That's why I recognize you. Well if you don't mind,

could you help us organize the younger girls?

SAMNERICA

Sure!

_RACHEL blows the conch again. A group of girls_

_enters led by JACKIE_

JACKIE

Where's the man with the trumpet?

RACHEL

No trumpet man, just me.

JACKIE

A ship then?

RACHEL

No, just us. We're about to start a meeting if you want

to join in?

_JACKIE'S choir starts talking as the sit down._

JACKIE

Hey! Standstill! No talking!

SARAH

But... Jackie... do you think we could just...

_SARAH faints and is caught by her friends and laid_

_on the ground. This is a normal occurrence._

RACHEL

Um... should we...?

JACKIE

No, she's fine. She always does that.

RACHEL

All right then... So as far as we can tell there are no

adults.

JACKIE

We'll have to figure it out ourselves then. MY father

is in the military, so he should be able to rescue us.

RACHEL

Really? My dad is Navy.

JACKIE

Father is army. So what are you called?

RACHEL

My name is Rachel.

JACKIE

Jacqueline Merridew.

RACHEL

All right, Jackie -

JACKIE

Call me Merridew

RACHEL

Okay, Jackie. We'd better know all our names so this is

Sam and Erica, Jamie, um...

PIGGY

we just got all the names. We have a few repeats and

some of you look similar so -

JACKIE

You talk too much. Shut it, Fatty.

RACHEL

Her name is not Fatty! It's Piggy and -

_All the girls laugh and start taunting PIGGY_

RACHEL

Hey!

_The laughter slowly quiets. RACHEL and JACKIE stay_

_standing while the other girls all sit down._

RACHEL

Thank you. Now if everyone could say your name

_Everyone says their name. Depending on cast size,_

_names can be added. Necessary names are Maureen,_

_Jamie, Lucy, Abigail, Jill, Reagan, Hannah, and_

_Holly_

JACKIE

And that is Sarah. We've got to decide about getting

rescued.

_A ruckus breaks out again. Some girls start to cry_

_while others are all shouting their ideas or_

_continuing previous conversations in loud voices._

RACHEL

Hush, please...

_Everyone quiets._

RACHEL

Seems to me we ought to have a chief to decide things.

_The girls like that and make that known._

JACKIE

I should be chief. I'm the chorister and the head girl.

Also, I can sing a high C sharp.

RACHEL

Oh yeah! I remember you from assemblies.

_Buzz of conversation. PIGGY tries to say that_

_she'd be a good chief and is ignored._

JACKIE

Well then, I -

SARAH

Let's have a vote.

SAMANTHA

Jackie against

ERICA

Who else?

HANNAH

What about the girl with the shell?

JAMIE

Yeah, Rachel!

_Most of the girls talk about how RACHEL should be_

_chief. RACHEL raises her hand for quiet._

RACHEL

Who wants Jackie for chief?

_The choir girls all raise their hands and RACHEL_

_counts_

RACHEL

And me?

_Everyone else raises their hand excluding PIGGY_

_who begrudgingly raises it._

RACHEL

I'm chief then! Cheers, Jackie. The choir is yours, of

course. They could be the army -

JACKIE

Hunters.

RACHEL

Okay.

_RACHEL and JACKIE share a shy, pained smile._

RACHEL

All right. First things first, we need to get some

water.

JACKIE

I was about to look, but your horn stopped us.

RACHEL

Okay, we can go looking with one more -

JACKIE

Sarah

_SARAH, revived, stands up and brushes the sand off_

_herself._

SARAH

I'll come.

PIGGY

Me too.

RACHEL

No, it's okay. With your asthma and all -

JACKIE

We don't need you. Go with the others.

PIGGY

I found the conch. I told Rachel how to blow it. It was

my idea to hold a meeting. I should be able to help

find water.

JACKIE

We don't want you.

_PIGGY looks imploringly at RACHEL_

RACHEL

You can't come.

_JACKIE pulls ROSE aside._

JACKIE

Watch them.

ROSE

Of course.

PIGGY

I thought we were friends.

RACHEL

What?

PIGGY

Even after I told you I didn't like it. You told them.

RACHEL

What?

_JACKIE and SARAH exit. RACHEL sees and tries to_

_get along after them._

PIGGY

You told them how they called me Piggy. I told you how

much I hate it, and you didn't even stop.

RACHEL

I'm sorry, okay? Piggy is better than Fatty anyway.

PIGGY

You're no different from the rest of the Chamberly

girls. You're mean and cruel and don't care about

anybody but yourself.

RACHEL

What do you want me to say? Jackie said no. And I do

care about people besides me. We need to get off this

island and the best way of doing it is being friends

with Jackie.

PIGGY

Jackie isn't chief. You are.

RACHEL

Come on, give me a break.

PIGGY

No.

RACHEL

Go and take names. That's your job.

_PIGGY glares at her._

PIGGY

When we get off this island, and we are back in

Chamberly, are we going to be friends.

RACHEL

Of course.

PIGGY

I hope you're telling the truth.

RACHEL

So long.

_RACHEL exits leaving PIGGY alone._


	2. Scene 2

_**A/N: So I'm trying the copy/paste method of uploading for this scene. What do you think? Like the story so far? Review!**_

Scene 2

_Light up on RACHEL, JACK, and SARAH._

RACHEL

So, we'll go to the end of the island and see what's

around the corner -

JACKIE

Who says it's an island?

RACHEL

Um... Piggy.

JACKIE

We can't see around the corner. There isn't one. It's a

slow curve and the rocks get more dangerous. We can try

to climb the mountain from there. It seems the easiest

way so there's less chance of falling.

_Jungle noises._

SARAH

What kind of tracks are these?

RACHEL

People?

JACKIE

Animal.

SARAH

It's so hot!

RACHEL

You're not going to pass out, are you?

RACHEL

Maybe...

JACKIE

You better not. I'm not carrying you.

RACHEL

Do you hear water?

SARAH

Yeah!

JACKIE

It's coming from over there.

_They start walking in the direction JACKIE_

_indicates._

16.

SARAH

I'm starving.

RACHEL

Yeah, me too.

JACKIE

What's that?

_There comes a rustling sound. Peeking out on stage_

_is a pig's head. Jackie pulls out a pocket knife_

_and goes to kill it but stops. The pig goes away._

RACHEL

Where'd you get that from?

JACKIE

Father says you should always be prepared.

RACHEL

We should stick a pig. My cousin read a book on living

in the jungle and he told me he wanted to stick a pig.

JACKIE

You have to drain the blood from the body for it to be

edible. A quick swipe across the throat.

SARAH

You're dad taught you how to kill a pig.

JACKIE

You never know when you'll be stuck without food.

RACHEL

Why didn't you do it then?

JACKIE

I was going to. I will next time.

_Quick blackout. Light up on PIGGY and the girls on_

_the beach. The girls are all making crowns out of_

_leaves and vines and having a good time. Sitting_

_by herself, Piggy slides closer to ROSE who is_

_listening in on the younger girls' conversation._

PIGGY

So, what's your name again?

ROSE

Rose.

PIGGY

So... you're friends with Jackie, right?

ROSE

Yes.

17.

PIGGY

Yeah... So do you ever go to Francine's at home?

ROSE

No, I do sweets.

PIGGY

I see... well -

ROSE

Stop talking to me.

_ROSE walks away leaving PIGGY alone. ROSE goes_

_over to the other girls who are part of the choir._

MAUREEN

What were you doing with that Pig?

ROSE

Checking her out for Jackie. She's a total joke though.

Those glasses!

_All the girls laugh, and Piggy wipes away a tear._

MAUREEN

I see her working at the candy shop after school. No

wonder she's so fat! She gorges herself on sweets and

pasties and is a total cow.

JILL

Jackie is in her History class and she told me that she

is an absolute imbecile. She never says anything unless

it has to do with something totally obscure and off

topic. She's absolutely crazy!

ROBIN

Her aunt is senile too! No wonder her parents offed

themselves. I wouldn't want to have a lunatic for a

daughter!

HANNAH

Sarah told me she's not actually that bad.

ROSE

Sarah is too nice and it's going to get her hurt.

HOLLY

I don't know... Piggy seems nice... NOT!

_They all laugh. Enter RACHEL, JACKIE, and SARAH._

JACKIE

What's going on?

ROSE

18.

Nothing. We've been waiting for you to get back. Did

you find water?

SARAH

Yeah. We'll need to find something to carry it in, but

there is fresh water.

_One of the girls puts a crown on SARAH. She laughs_

_and puts it on JACKIE's head who pushes it off_

_onto the ground. Frowning, SARAH picks it back up_

_and puts it on RACHEL's head who was talking to_

_Piggy quietly._

PIGGY

We could use coconuts. I think I -

JACKIE

Oh, shut it, would you?

SARAH

You know, I think that actually might work.

RACHEL

Yeah, good thinking, Piggy! Sarah, can you take some of

the girls and try to see if you can find some on the

ground?

SARAH

'Course.

_SARAH beckons a few girls and exits. JACKIE goes_

_to sit with ROSE and the other choir girls. RACHEL_

_talks with PIGGY._

RACHEL

So, what did they say exactly?

PIGGY

They called me a fat, crazy cow.

RACHEL

And?

_PIGGY doesn't respond._

RACHEL

I can't help you if you don't tell me what happened.

PIGGY

Do you even care?

RACHEL

Of course I do; you're my friend.

19.

PIGGY

Are you really?

RACHEL

What are you talking about?

PIGGY

You know.

RACHEL

How many times do I have to apologize? Anyway, how did

it go with the other girls?

PIGGY

They tried to confuse me with fake names and fun of

me.

_Shift attention to ROSE and JACKIE._

JACKIE

What happened?

ROSE

Piggy is in place to break. She's so pathetic.

JACKIE

Perfect. What did you learn about Rachel?

ROSE

Not much. Good student, some friends, father's in the

navy, mother works at home. She's pretty normal.

JACKIE

Pphh, normal. How could a normal person beat me?

ROSE

She hasn't and she won't. They only voted for her

because she had that conch.

JACKIE

If we want to survive on this island, we need to assess

the threats. We can get all the water and fruit we

want, but if we don't get rid of anything that could

harm us, it won't matter.

ROSE

Any idea where we are?

JACKIE

I didn't see anything on the map in father's study

before leaving.

ROSE

So this place is really uncharted?

JACKIE

20.

We have to accept that the chances of rescue are slim.

We need to be prepared to be here for an extended

amount of time.

ROSE

When do you think they'll realize we're missing?

JACKIE

They probably already know. It's going to be locating

the island that's the problem.

ROSE

What should we do?

JACKIE

Defeat the enemy, defend the weak, and don't waver from

your beliefs.

_Blackout. Light up on SARAH and two girls._

SARAH

Just check around the trunks. If they've already

cracked open, that's better.

GIRL 1

I don't see any.

GIRL 2

Maybe they're not in season.

SARAH

It's an island. Coconuts are always in season. Just

look.

_They search around a bit. A rustling noise._

GIRL 2

What was that?

GIRL 1

Oh my God!

SARAH

What is it?

_Low growl noise. Rustling._

GIRLS

AHHHHH!

_GIRLS run away. SARAH still onstage. Rustling_

_stops._

SARAH

Guys, it's okay. It's okay.

21.

_SARAH looks around. All is quiet._

SARAH

It's gone.

_Scene change back to beach. All girls except those_

_who were looking for coconuts are there on lights_

_up._

RACHEL

They've been gone for a while...

JACKIE

They're fine. Sarah can look out for herself.

_Enter the two scared girls._

GIRLS

AHHHHHHH!

RACHEL

Oh my god! What's wrong?

GIRL 1

A monster!

GIRL 2

It was huge!

GIRL 1

It was so going to eat us!

GIRL 2

A Beast!

JACKIE

Where's Sarah?

GIRLS

ad lib I don't know! What if she got eaten?!

JACKIE

We have to go look for her.

PIGGY

I'm sure everything is fine. Just calm -

JACKIE

Calm?! You're telling me to keep calm when my friend

22.

has just been eaten by a jungle Beast?

_Enter SARAH._

SARAH

Who's been eaten?

ALL

ad lib Sarah! You're alive! We were so worried! What

happened? etc...

JACKIE

What happened?

SARAH

Nothing. Really. As soon as they ran the thing went

away.

JACKIE

We have to stop it.

PIGGY

What?!

JACKIE

Hunters! With me. We are putting a stop to this Beast.

PIGGY

Hold on -

PIGGY

Rachel!

_RACHEL blows the conch. Everyone stops._

RACHEL

Okay, everyone. Let's discuss this.

JACKIE

What is there to discuss? There is a Beast in the

forest. We have to stop it.

_The girls start to get riled up._

RACHEL

No! Everyone just calm down. Our priority right now is

to get a signal fire going so we can get rescued. Once

we know the island more and actually know there is a

23.

threat, we can go after this Beast.

_JACKIE looks dejected and angry as the girls_

_settle back down._

RACHEL

Good. Now, we need some people to look for firewood and

things to make the fire.

PIGGY

It should be built at the top of the mountain.

JACKIE

What do you know?

PIGGY

I was a girl scout!

JACKIE

Only in it for the biscuits I bet...

RACHEL

Hey! All right, any volunteers.

_PIGGY and SARAH raise their hands. JACKIE puts_

_hers up too._

RACHEL

Okay. Um... Sam and Erica, look after the others.

Girls, listen to them. Try to see if you can get some

shelters built. And if we can see if there are any

coconuts on the edge of the forest, if you could also

fetch some water. We'll be back before nightfall.

_Blackout._


End file.
